


Happy Birthday, Lucina!

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: "Fisting" lmfaolmfao, 4/20 blaze it, AHHHHHHHHHHH-, F/F, Fisting, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCINA, Lapdance, Smut, also WEEED, also weed, anyway., but mostly luci's bday, i love you so much, sorry im childish, weeeeeeeeeeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year, and Palutena has a special surprise for her birthday girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Lucina!

**Author's Note:**

> yeahh it's me, i'm not dead, at least, not on the outside
> 
> just pretend that they're high while fuckin'. they may or may not be. let's say that they are. maybe.
> 
> anyway i had typed two paragraphs in all caps that's basically me ranting about how thirsty I am for Lucina and how good i would treat her but...u guys don't deserve to hear me being gay, ur good people, so i'll just say this: happy birthday lucina, i wish we could do da frick frack but ur actually just a ton of pixels on a fucking screen so YUP
> 
> refrain from weed jokes in the reviews, my own pun game is strong enough that i've had enough for the day...the amount of marijuana jokes i've uttered today is WAY TOO HIGH
> 
> ALSO MY FUCKINN' BIRTHDAY IS THIS SUNDAY! I'M GONNA...
> 
> write fanfiction...and eat food...and maybe watch some hentai and fap a little. probably sleep a lot. maybe go to church. ha, just kidding, i don't do that shit
> 
> anyway, here's your lesbians
> 
> -bonnie

 

Palutena was rather unpredictable, and Lucina had grown to expect (and even adore) her spontaneity. At ten o'clock PM on the day of her birthday, things were no different. Palutena had left her waiting for about fifteen minutes; Lucina was seated in the small loveseat that she had that had been dragged into the middle of her bedroom, her bed pushed against the wall, wearing a blue t-shirt and ratty sweatpants. Candles lit the room in a low, sensual light. Lucina was surprised they hadn't burned out, because she felt like she had been waiting for hours. A stereo sat on her dresser, all of her items atop the oaken furniture pushed aside. Lucina's poor, innocent mind didn't even stop to think what that stereo meant.

Finally, from the bathroom, Palutena shouted to the birthday bluenette; Lucina could hear the giggle threatening to escape her lips. "Alright, close your eyes!"

Lucina was hesitant, but did as she was told. She heard Palutena's soft footfalls coming from the bathroom, and a small "click". Then, slow music came on from the radio, perhaps a song that Lucina had heard in her car or something. Lucina, of course, didn't think about the very, _very_ sexual rhythm, but instead nervously laughed and said, "C-can I open my eyes? Er...do I want to?"

"You sure do, love. Open them."

Lucina let her eyelids slowly pull up...and her jaw went south. Palutena was coquettishly standing before her, dressed in a standard dancer's outfit from...Ylisse. "Oh. Oh, oh my, um...I-I-"

"Take a second and drink me in, hm? Right now you sound like you're going to have a stroke."

"I might have already...died and went straight to heaven," Lucina breathed mindlessly, her eyes attached to Palutena's curvy form. The music faded to a background drone for her as she looked Palutena up and down. The cloth at her waist held up the mesh "pants", which revealed much, much more than your standard pant. Her silken top hooked around her neck and covered only her breasts, but her slim stomach was available to Lucina's hungry eyes. Palutena had forgone the normal accessories added to the standard outfit, but she still looked amazing. Lucina swallowed thickly; all the parts of her body seemed to stop working, except for her churning libido. "Please...please sit on my face. Please! Gods-"

The goddess huffed in irritation. "Gods, exhibit some self-control, please! This isn't even your present. This is a dancer's outfit, right? I'm going to dance for you."

Lucina narrowed her eyes. "I have never seen you dance a day in my life."

"Not the kind of dancing you see from dancers in Ylisse, no...but I _do_ give a good lapdance." Palutena smirked and sauntered over to Lucina, who couldn't stop watching the alluring sway of her hips. "Ever had one before?"

"U-uh, you've sat in my lap before?" Lucina squeaked in confusion. She had never even seen a lapdance on the television!

"...that...is not the same. At all."

"Oh. Then what is it-"

Palutena laughed, and Lucina hoped that she wasn't laughing _at_ her. Lucina could be lewd when she wished to be lewd, but there were so many things in _that_ area that she had no idea about. "Honey, just sit back and let me take care of you, okay?"

Lucina blushed and nodded, relaxing in her seat and taking a deep breath. Palutena climbed on top of her, her hips hovering over Lucina's lap and facing Lucina. Palutena's plump, barely-hidden breasts were inches away from her face, and Lucina wanted to touch them so badly. However, she wasn't sure she was allowed to. Could she? Lucina decided against it. They _did_ look so inviting, though...perfectly sized for a face to fit between them.

Then, Palutena started moving. Slowly, at first, starting with a small, slow shimmy of her upper body. Then, her hips started to move to the rhythm of the music, and Lucina was mesmerized. Lucina's eyes automatically moved to Palutena's hips, and her mouth went dry. Palutena's hips rolled towards her enticingly, the pulse of the music moving through them. All the while, Palutena's upper body moved so that her breasts were still slightly jiggling before Lucina's blushed face.

"You like?" Palutena purred, and Lucina couldn't even nod, she was so entranced. "I suppose that means yes."

"You're..." Lucina instinctively put her hands on Palutena's hips, only gently, so she wouldn't restrict the movements of her lover. Palutena hummed in amusement as Lucina pressed a kiss to the swell of her breast through the skimpy fabric. Lucina probably could have just begged Palutena to strip, and she probably would have...but the sweet torture of this outlandish dance was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Lucina shifted a bit as she felt a gush of wetness soak the fabric of her panties. Nobody turned her on that quickly except Palutena. This was a new level of hunger that Lucina was feeling, and the smooth, fluid gyrations truly made her feel like she was in the presence of a _goddess_. Lucina wanted to worship every inch of Palutena's body, and, in a husky whisper, Lucina informed her of her intentions. "Hey. It's your birthday. I'm gonna be the one worshiping you."

"The only gift I want is access to you...being able to taste every inch of you, ravish you," Lucina gasped breathlessly. Palutena's cheeks were invaded by a light pink tint, and the greenette simply huffed. "You're good at this...I think. I don't have anything to compare it to."

"Gee, thanks," Palutena giggled, giving a quick shimmy in order to make her breasts shake. Lucina's head spun. Submitting to one of her many urges at that moment, Lucina buried her face in between Palutena's breasts, just nuzzling them and pressing a kiss to the space between them. "O-ooh! Frisky, hm?"

"Fuck me," Lucina groaned.

"I love it when you're like this," Palutena laughed. "When you get so worked up...there's no telling what you might do."

"I might just do you on this loveseat until you can't move, until all you can do is _beg_ for me!"

Palutena didn't stop dancing, but she looked shocked; so did Lucina. "Yeah?"

"...mine," Lucina growled. Perhaps there was something else she meant to say, but "mine" was the only word she could force out of her dry mouth, and it was enough to get her point across. Even more so, she roughly pulled Palutena down so that Palutena wasn't above her, but instead sitting directly in her lap. Palutena didn't stop rolling her hips; in fact, she moved them faster, with more force.

Lucina tried to move with her, but she was extremely bad at finding the rhythm; Palutena reached down and grabbed her waist, since her hips were hard to reach from the position she was in. "Like this," Palutena murmured, pulling Lucina gently to move with her. Soon, they were moving in sync, grinding against each other. In terms of the crotch area, they weren't doing much, but just rubbing against each other helplessly was enough to turn them both on immensely. "So? Are we gonna fuck?"

"Yeah," Lucina grunted, but didn't move an inch (other than her hips, which were mindlessly rutting against Palutena's). Her breathing became labored, and she released some random sound of pleasure; she could smell their arousal, but being so close and yet so far from the edge was so...exciting. Lucina had never felt that much need, that much starvation. It was such a wonderfully dizzy feeling. She had Palutena right in front of her, willing to do anything, but she instead chose to keep moving with Palutena, bringing herself closer and closer to heaven.

Palutena hissed, "Come on, then."

"We've got all night. And it's _my_ birthday." Lucina huffed and pulled Palutena downwards just a little, shivering. Palutena was right; the temptation was building up, and they had to do it, _immediately_. Lucina secured Palutena against her, then picked her up, whirled around, and quickly set her down on the loveseat.

"Hey, I t-told you, it's your birthday and you should go first."

"I wanna taste you."

The goddess moaned, "What's up with this new bravery, hmm? I've never seen you so...aggressive before."

Lucina paused, her hands resting on Palutena's thighs. "It's something new, yes. Do you not like it?"

"No, no, I do. It turns me on, kind of. It's definitely a change of pace, but I like it," Palutena said quickly.

"Good. Because I'm not stopping until I'm satisfied."

"Th-this is your birthday present, okay? Just don't be too rough, or I won't hesitate to slap you...or worse!" Lucina shuddered, knowing Palutena was good on her word. Lucina did away with the mesh pants, but left the panties on, if only for a minute or two. Lucina gently pressed her tongue against the growing wet spot in Palutena's underwear, and moaned as she inhaled Palutena's musky scent of arousal. Lucina inhaled deeply as her tongue continued to gently lap at Palutena through her underwear. Palutena murmured something under her breath, and Lucina cocked her head, not being able to hear her. The greenette repeated, "I s-said, 'that's bloody useless'."

A breathless chuckle worked its way up from deep in Lucina's chest. "But you're enjoying it all the same?"

Ignoring her teasing lover, Palutena reached down to take her panties off. However, Lucina immediately caught her hands, causing the goddess' face to shift into a scowl. "Listen, if this whole 'dominant' tirade you're going on is going to stop me from getting off...it ends right here."

"Babe," Lucina cooed. Palutena shifted uncomfortably, and Lucina grinned; it was rare that she used petnames with Palutena, but when she did, Palutena was so very comforted. However, in this situation, the only thing that word made her feel was _arousal_. "I'll get you off. I always do. I just never really have time to have a little fun, first! There's so much about you to admire...I want to slow down and take it all in."

Palutena turned an even darker shade of pink. Lucina slowly removed Palutena's panties, then looked up at her lover. Palutena's eyes were shut tight, and her bust was rising and falling rapidly within the confines of the skimpy top. Palutena was squirming just a little, and Lucina could just barely make out her lips mouthing "please, please, please" over and over like a prayer.

Lucina hummed, licked her lips and feasted her eyes upon her lover's glistening, quivering honeypot. Palutena's breathing was audible, and Lucina smiled slightly as the wonderful sound filled her ears. A small, shining drop of her arousal slipped from her begging hole. Lucina resisted the urge to lick it at first, just looking and smiling appreciatively. "Um," Palutena murmured, eyes still shut. "W-what are you doing down there...?"

"Would it be shallow or overly lewd if I said that this might be the most beautiful part of you?"

" _Yes_."

"Oh. Heh, my bad, then," Lucina purred.

"It's a vagina, Lucy, I don't get what's so fascinating about it."

Lucina shrugged. "W-well, it's not that easy to see mine, and you're the first woman I've been with. Maybe that's it?"

"Oh, trust me, I wasn't this enamored the first time I came face-to...whatever...with a vagina," Palutena drawled. "You're just a weirdo."

"Calling me a weirdo won't get you off...!"

Palutena's eyes opened, and her brows furrowed in shock. " _Hey_! Fine! Sorry. Just...come on, get on with it. Then I can do you, too."

The princess snorted in entertainment at Palutena's desperate bargaining. With no response quickly coming to mind, Lucina pondered her tactic. Should she be slow and loving, or should she devour Palutena like she was a starving man who hadn't eaten for days (nay, weeks)? Lucina decided upon the latter, and immediately leaned forward and began to lash Palutena's stiff, needy clit with her tongue, spreading saliva over the already-wet rosebud.

Palutena raggedly exhaled and hooked her legs around Lucina's shoulders and neck, pulling her closer not-so-subtly and exhibiting a silent command. Lucina obeyed, deciding that she had teased enough. Her tongue pulled away from Palutena's clit and instead circled around her entrance before darting in, the warmth and sweet taste of Palutena's cunt surrounding her tongue. Lucina was addicted to Palutena's taste, could never get enough of it. Hearing Palutena's screams of pleasure above her was simply a bonus, and a nice one at that.

"Agh! A-are you trying to kill me?! Fuck, Lucy, you know I can't handle it when-when-when you do it like this," Palutena moaned between curses and exasperated sighs.

Lucina simply moaned in response, not able to pull away from her treat. Her tongue was eagerly pulling out of Palutena's sopping wet pussy and then cramming back in, her hot breath tickling Palutena's sensitive nerves. Palutena's hand moved to her hair, and Lucina looked up at her daringly. Palutena met her gaze and cried out weakly, left speechless by Lucina's non-stop torture.

A very desperate Palutena began to roll her hips towards Lucina's wondrous, talented mouth, similar to how they were both doing before; however, Lucina put an end to it quickly, pulling her tongue out and pinning Palutena's hips to the loveseat with her hands. "No," Lucina said firmly, and Palutena released several grunts and shrieks of frustration, pounding her fist on the cushion beside her.

Lucina kept her pinned down as she returned to her task, starting off with pressing rapid, feather-light kisses to Palutena's engorged clitoris. Palutena's moans of pleasure started to sound like sobs as she became hopelessly brainless, her mind only focused on satisfying her lust. Lucina came to love that power she had, knowing that Palutena was probably so close to the edge of insanity that she would do anything that the bluenette asked, as long as she received her share of pleasure. That, to the power-driven Lucina, was better than any birthday gift known to man.

Palutena had stopped weakly thrusting her hips, and was completely still, save for the occasional full-body shiver when Lucina's kisses were more pressured. Lucina pulled away for a slight second, causing Palutena to groan " _no_ ". Lucina chuckled and leaned in once more, wrapping her lips around Palutena's clit as she released one hip to force three fingers into Palutena's leaking womanhood.

Even with her slick coating her walls, it was still a tight fit, which was perfect for both of the women. Lucina's sucks pulsed strongly as she tried to draw as much pleasure out of her goddess as possible. Once Palutena had noticeably adjusted to Lucina's three digits, Lucina began to move her hand so fast it was a blur, flicking her tongue over Palutena's clit as she sucked on it.

"N-ngah, hah, hah, ah, right th- _ahh_ , oh my gods," Palutena drooled aimlessly. "Too...much...oh, it's...it's c-coming, oh, fuck!"

The words came out sloppy and ill-enunciated, but Lucina didn't care. Just the lusty, unabashedly horny tone behind the words caused a shiver to run down the princess' spine. Palutena's juices were running down her chin as she doubled her efforts, feeling the familiar tightening of Palutena's passage. Palutena's random noises became even more incoherent as Lucina sensed her orgasm.

Sapphire eyes darted upwards, catching a glimpse of the greenette's face as she climaxed. Palutena's mouth had fallen open, her lips bitten and pink. Her cheeks were tinted with the most gorgeous, rosy shade of red. Her emerald eyes were almost completely shut, but a glimmer of green appeared in the candlelight. Her whole body quaked with pleasure, with love, and Lucina felt the small telltale splash of quim on her wrist as her hand continued to work Palutena's needy body.

Palutena tightened around Lucina's fingers, and Lucina decided that to be the perfect time to pull her fingers out. Palutena shuddered and placed a hand on Lucina's head, not guiding her back, but just gently resting there. The tips of her fingers weakly fiddled with Lucina's blue, sweaty locks as she caught her breath. After her breathing steadied, she whispered, "Dear gods."

"Yeah," Lucina mumbled. "Hm. I've never seen you lose it like that. You must like me taking control, then..."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Palutena warned. Lucina laughed airily, but was not so naive as to take Palutena for a joke. "Dork. This is _your_ birthday. Why am I getting special treatment?"

"I'm still open for business."

"That is the _worst_ possible phrase you could've used," the goddess groaned. Lucina rested her head on Palutena's thigh for a second, then stood and stretched. "Hmm. I should get the oil and massage you from head-to-toe."

Lucina furrowed her brow and replied, "Maybe next year. I'm a little, ah, past the before-foreplay foreplay."

"Well, pardon me, princess! C'mon and take off your bottoms and get on top of me." Lucina decided to play along, climbing into Palutena's lap after stripping down to nothing. "I said your bottoms...why's your shirt off, too? Hmm."

"I want to make this quick, but not _rushed_ ," Lucina huffed.

Palutena didn't point out her oxymoron, instead starting to gently rub Lucina's entrance with two curious fingers. "Mm. Wet and warm...and tight, of course." Lucina shuddered wordlessly; Palutena had already said it all for her, just in the loving kiss she pressed to Lucina's shoulder. "Ha. We look so messy." Palutena's outfit was haphazard, and Lucina was a panting heap of want, slightly slumping into Palutena's sweaty form.

"I wanna get messier," growled Lucina, and Palutena simply bit her neck. Lucina cried out and dug her nails into Palutena's back, leaving crescent, angry-red marks that would most definitely be complained about later.

At that moment, though, Palutena craved the pain just as much as Lucina craved the scrape of her teeth upon her nipple. Palutena's mouth placed a bite mark on the side of Lucina's breast, then a kiss in between the two blushed peaks. All the while, her hand was rubbing faster and faster, but not so fast that Lucina could even think about getting off. Not too long after her breast worship was through, though, Palutena ceased all action. "Hey...um, do you want to try something new? I mean, you've never dommed me before, so if you're, ah, open..."

"All ears."

Palutena smiled and averted her eyes, stroking Lucina's hip. "Yeah. Um. How about fisting?"

The words had spilled from Palutena's mouth in a messy trail, causing Lucina to raise her eyebrow. "Fisting?"

"Gods, you don't want to, that's-"

"Er...I don't know what it is," Lucina admitted, her brave front crumbling before her eyes. _Fisting, fisting...what could that mean? She doesn't wanna punch me or something, does she?_

"Yikes," Palutena breathed. "Y'know! Fisting! Using a _fist_ to...- _ing_...just-just think about me putting my whole hand inside of you. That's all it is."

"Oh! That sounds p-painful...but maybe nice? I don't know...we can try!" Lucina was a bright red. She resisted the urge to grab Palutena's hand and examine it, imagine how something like that would even fit. "With lube, right?"

The goddess gently laid Lucina on the loveseat, pushing her to lay back. "If that's what you'd like. It would make things go smoother." Kissing the corner of Lucina's mouth reassuringly, Palutena quickly hopped up and shed her clothes, grabbing the lube from the dresser as she stood. Crawling back onto the loveseat, Palutena flashed Lucina a smile, perhaps just the slightest bit hesitant, as Lucina was.

Ever-so eager to begin, Palutena began rubbing Lucina's dripping entrance. The bluenette's legs were spread slightly, inviting Palutena in the subtlest of gestures. Soon, she wasn't so subtle; her hand grabbed Palutena's, and she moved the greenette's hand so that two of her fingers were entering. All Palutena did was smirk, her teasing comments going unsaid. Lucina exhaled shakily, somewhat in relief, as she began to grind on Palutena's hand. "Fuck. Palutena, will it all fit...?"

Palutena nodded, deciding to go ahead and put a third finger in, still moving quite slowly. They had never gone past three, so Lucina seemed pretty comfortable, her breath labored as she tried to move her hips for more pleasure. Lucina watched Palutena's face carefully, noticing that she had a lusty, satisfied expression on her face, a smile playing at her lips.

Lucina felt all three of the fingers pull away, then looked on idly as Palutena coated her hand in lube, tossing the bottle aside. "Don't worry," Palutena reminded Lucina, "if anything hurts, I'll stop immediately! I just need you to tell me when."

Lucina was beyond words, scared and excited all at once. She nodded and smiled anxiously, shutting her eyes tight. At first, she felt nothing; Palutena, perhaps, was looking upon her silently, or doing gods know what else.

Then, Lucina felt Palutena rubbing her again, only this time, her fingers were trying to stretch Lucina's hole. Lucina shuddered as a small tinge of pain went through her as Palutena's fingers slightly scissored. "Coming in," Palutena cooed gently. Lucina opened her eyes slightly, then noticed how much Palutena had attempted to compact her fist. Her blue eyes shut tight once more as she felt Palutena's hand entering her, a shiver running up her spine. "S-stay still, please...!"

"Ah-I'm sorry!" Lucina began to squirm as Palutena's hand stretched her. She had never felt anything like it before...! "It...it..."

"Does it hurt?" Palutena asked quickly, ceasing her movements; her hand was halfway submerged in Lucina's tight passage, only getting past the second knuckle.

"No, it feels really good! It does!" The princess gasped and moaned in rapid succession, trying to speak but failing. Finally, she spat out, "Keep going."

Palutena nodded slowly and resumed her motion, causing Lucina to yelp in pleasure. There were a couple of stings of pain, but as she loosened a little, the pleasure intensified, and every move Palutena made amplified both her ecstasy and her wanton moans. Palutena finally had placed her whole hand inside of Lucina, the only visible part of her hand being just beneath her palm. "You're doing so good," Palutena encouraged. "Really, Lucy, this is amazing, you're so amazing."

Blushing and shutting her eyes tighter, Lucina mumbled, "Uh-huh...keep going..."

The goddess uncurled her pointer finger just slightly, and Lucina jumped, the simple touch sending waves of pleasure through her body. She nearly shrieked, the only thing stopping her being her teeth upon her lip. Even that couldn't stop a pitchy whimper from escaping her. One by one, each of Palutena's fingers moved an inch or two, causing Lucina to make various noises of pleasure, each one being cherished by the curious Palutena.

Palutena shifted her whole fist backwards, trying to start some semblance of a thrusting rhythm, but when Lucina reached down and grabbed her wrist, she stopped. Lucina panted, "Just a tad slower! I really like this, though!"

"Sorry," Palutena said immediately. Her hand continued to withdraw, but much slower, and Lucina's appreciative nods and shudders told the greenette that that was just right. "D-do you think you're close?"

"Yeah," Lucina whimpered. "Hah...it's never been like this before. E-every little movement is just... _amazing_. Like little fireworks. I love the way you touch me." Palutena licked her lips at the last few words. After withdrawing almost all the way, Palutena started to move her hand back in, but Lucina grabbed her wrist again. "C-can you just finish with your tongue, please? Sorry...it's a little too much when you do...this..."

Lucina could barely see straight, pleasure warming her blood until she felt like every part of her body was on fire, but not painfully so. Palutena nodded and withdrew all the way, an unabashed, high-pitched squeal falling from Lucina's lips as she felt herself being emptied. Palutena moved backwards and leaned down, and the horny princess was immediately filled again, that time by Palutena's eager tongue. The goddess' tongue didn't thrust, but instead wiggled and felt around inside of Lucina, lapping up every drop of her sweet, sinful nectar.

Gratification thrummed Lucina's sweaty, writhing body. Her legs wrapped around Palutena's neck almost naturally, her hands clutched Palutena's hair, anything to pull Palutena closer and push herself closer to climax.

"Fuck, this is fantastic, just like that," Lucina cheered, rolling her head back. Being positioned in the way she was on the couch was quite uncomfortable, but she was far beyond caring, instead grinding desperately against Palutena's face in search of more pleasure. Palutena's tongue slipped out of Lucina's cunt, quickly moving up to her clit and lashing it several times, causing the bluenette to grind faster. "That's nice, that's nice, b-but put your tongue back inside, please, that's perfect, I'm close..." Ever-so dutiful, Palutena obeyed, her tongue returning to nestle itself inside of Lucina's needy hole. It wasn't often that Palutena took commands (or that Lucina gave them), but in the heat of their lovemaking, reversed roles wasn't a big thing to either of them, even if Lucina was so demanding (and maybe even quite picky).

Lucina's grip on Palutena's hair tightened, and Palutena moaned between her legs, the vibration sending a wonderful warmth up Lucina's back. "Fuck-that's perfect," Lucina whimpered, quaking. She was so close to the edge, so ready to go over...it felt as if at any second, the thin tightrope she was walking on would snap, and she would fall over into the wonderful abyss of mindless lust.

That fateful moment came only moments later, as Lucina rode Palutena's face quickly and roughly, uncaring as to whether it was uncomfortable for Palutena or not. One last ragged cry tore from her rosy-pink lips as she met her peak, her juices coating Palutena's face. The goddess didn't stop flexing her tongue, drawing out Lucina's orgasm for as long as possible.

Eventually, though, Lucina pushed her away, whispering, "Too much, too much..."

Palutena obliged and pulled away, licking her lips idly before moving up Lucina's body and capturing her lips in a kiss. When Palutena pulled away, Lucina took a good look at her. Her hair was a mess, and her face was coated with Lucina's slick; even then, ragged as she was, Lucina thought that Palutena was absolutely gorgeous. Smiling softly, Lucina began to lick Palutena's face, causing the goddess to groan. "Stop it, I'll get all sticky..."

"You'd be sticky anyway," Lucina corrected. "Not to mention, we're going to take a shower, anyway. Or maybe a bath. I don't think my legs are strong enough to stand for that long..." As Palutena laughed, Lucina turned away, fiddling with Palutena's hair nervously. "Um...was I too rough? Or abrasive, or anything?"

"Oh, _now_ you're all shy?" Palutena teased, and Lucina turned pink. "Hmm...no. I liked it. It's a change of pace, that's for sure!"

"Yeah. But I like it the other way, too. Where you're in charge, and you take care of me...like...carrying me to the bathroom and running a hot bath!" Lucina grinned, and Palutena picked up on her hint, wrapping the princess in her arms and picking her up.

"I like it like that, too," Palutena agreed. "Maybe we can make this a birthday thing."

Lucina wrapped her legs around Palutena, holding her close. What a nice birthday present to have, in addition to Palutena forcing her Centurions to rain several thousand rose petals over Lucina as she walked out of her front door (much to her surprise). Brainstorming, Lucina added, "And next year, we can have more of those...uh, what do you call it? Lapdances! And more fisting, too! Hm...I wonder if Marth knows about fisting."

"Don't ask him."

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand scene. this was definitely filthy so i'll leave u guys to your cold showers, or holy water baths, or whatever u do after reading my fics
> 
> happy birthday waifu
> 
> also WEEEEED
> 
> -bonnie


End file.
